


True Self

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone assumes the twins are just children. But they have a side no one else can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Self

Everyone had always thought that you and your brother were merely children. Curious twins who were eager for knowledge and nothing more. 2 had acted like your grandfather, and 7 like your mother. You didn't mind though. At least they had treated you well. 7 was the one who had snuck you out of Sanctuary in the middle of the night after all. You were greatful to her for it, as she brought you to a place filled with knowledge of the old world. A place where your true talents could shine. The two of you read books upon books. You became wise.

In time, the two of you became so wise that there wasn't a thing about the old world you didn't know. No one truly knew of this though as you couldn't speak to them in the way they could. You could only speak to each other through your flashing eyes. The ways you could share your wisdom to the others was limited. Curse the Creator for not giving you voice boxes! Yet you still tried to tell them what you knew deep down. You wanted them to know of the old world as you both did.

Everyone saw you as children, but you were so much more. You were sages in the dying world. You are 3 and 4.


End file.
